


Blue Bloods

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Murderers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: Hank and Connor have to go on an undercover mission to catch an android killer. Sexy things happen. I suck at these.





	1. Chapter 1

The mood in Fowler’s office was tense, even before Hank and Connor were called in. Fowler motioned for Hank to close the door behind him, and he quickly pressed the button to shut the shades around his office. There was an awkward silence that seemed to drag on for hours before Fowler finally spoke.   
“We’ve got a big problem.” He said quietly.   
“Well, yeah, no shit. You dragged us in here in the middle of another case. The hell’s got you so shaken up that you want to lock us up in here?” Hank gruffed, crossing his arms. Fowler inhaled sharply and sighed deeply before answering. “Since the evacuation has been lifted, we are seeing a huge influx of human-on-android crime,” he started slowly, pausing again, trying to find the right words. “…Specifically sex crimes. We’ve had a rash of rapes and murders targeting androids. These androids being targeted are primarily sex workers. I’ve got the Jericho people riding my ass to get this figured out before it makes the news and spreads a bunch of panic.”   
Hank shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. “So what’s with all the secret shit? You’re basically just asking us to do our jobs. Why are we on lockdown in here?”   
Fowler sighed again, giving Connor a sidelong glance before shifting his attention back to Hank. “We think we’ve narrowed down where the suspect is operating around. We need to investigate it further, so we need you both to go undercover and find this son of a bitch before this blows up.”  
Connor cocked his head slightly to the side. “Captain Fowler, if I understand this correctly, you need me as bait in a sting operation?” Yet another awkward pause from Fowler. “There’s not really a great way for someone to tell you that you need to pretend to be a hooker to catch a killer, Connor, but yes. Yes, that’s exactly what he’s saying.” Hank sighed as he scrubbed his hand down his face. He let out an exasperated sigh.   
Not wanting to drag on this painfully awkward encounter, Fowler turned his attention to his desktop. “I’ve already sent all of the information you’ll need. Get started before this gets too big to cover up.” With that, the captain raised the blinds again and dismissed the pair.  
Hank plopped himself down in his chair with another heavy sigh. Connor was finally comfortable enough to sit on the edge of Hank’s desk, but he sat ramrod straight. His LED pulsed intense yellow, flickering wildly. The Hank swiveled his chair around and tried to get Connor to meet his stare. “So, are you actually going to …say anything about this, Connor? You’re freaking me out with the quiet robot shit. “  
Connor was still quiet for a few seconds before he could finally bring himself to say something. “I…Hank, this is all too much. I was never made for…any of this. I want to do everything to accomplish my mission. But I just don’t know what to do about this.” His gaze dropped to the floor and his LED ramped up again, flickering wildly. Hank knew he wasn’t great at comforting people, he was too old and prickly for that, but it didn’t stop him from trying. He rose quietly from his chair and patted Connor on the shoulder. “We’ll get this.” He gave the android a small smile, trying his best to be supportive.   
“You don’t understand, Hank! I don’t-I DON’T EVEN HAVE GENITALS!” The android snapped.  
Hank did his best to ignore the stares of his coworkers. “Jesus, man, you can’t just go screaming shit like that in the station! Let’s get out of here and figure this out.” He gently led Connor from his panic perch on his side desk and whisked him out of the station.  
The sound of Connor’s coin tricks filled Hank’s car as they rode in awkward silence. He didn’t have the heart to stop the younger man, despite how much the noise made him crazy. Connor had just started spinning the coin on the tip of his finger when Hank finally spoke. “So, you uh…don’t have any…extra parts?” Connor stared at him with an unreadable expression, but Hank noticed his LED flashing yellow.  
“Look, Connor, I know this isn’t easy or comfortable. For either of us. But we have to get it done. You can do this. What are you so worried about?” The flashing of Connor’s LED slowed a bit, and he threaded the coin through his fingers.   
“I wasn’t made for this, Hank! I was made to adapt to human unpredictability. To accomplish a mission. And if I didn’t succeed, I’d be obsolete. Destroyed. But now…now I…I have to live with whatever mistakes I make. If I fail this, people will die. Androids will die. I..I…” The coin fell through Connor’s fingers and his LED flashed an angry red.   
Hank sat ramrod straight in his seat. “Jesus, calm down! You are NOT going to be shut down! We can do this. I know you can do this. We aren’t failing anyone. Hell, we haven’t even started the case yet!”  
He reached over and clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder. He looked over at the older man. Hank met his glance briefly and smiled at him, then brought his eyes back to the road. His hand lingered on Connor’s shoulder, and he rubbed a small, slow circle before bringing his hand back to the wheel. The LED finally settled from a pulsing red to a gentle, pulsing yellow.   
The rest of the ride was a much more peaceful silence.


	2. On the Wire

The sound of Connor’s coin tricks filled Hank’s car as they rode in awkward silence. He didn’t have the heart to stop the younger man, despite how much the noise made him crazy. Connor had just started spinning the coin on the tip of his finger when Hank finally spoke. “So, you uh…don’t have any…extra parts?” Connor stared at him with an unreadable expression, but Hank noticed his LED flashing yellow.  
“Look, Connor, I know this isn’t easy or comfortable. For either of us. But we have to get it done. You can do this. What are you so worried about?” The flashing of Connor’s LED slowed a bit, and he threaded the coin through his fingers.   
“I wasn’t made for this, Hank! I was made to adapt to human unpredictability. To accomplish a mission. And if I didn’t succeed, I’d be obsolete. Destroyed. But now…now I…I have to live with whatever mistakes I make. If I fail this, people will die. Androids will die. I..I…” The coin fell through Connor’s fingers and his LED flashed an angry red.   
Hank sat ramrod straight in his seat. “Jesus, calm down! You are NOT going to be shut down! We can do this. I know you can do this. We aren’t failing anyone. Hell, we haven’t even started the case yet!”  
He reached over and clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder. He looked over at the older man. Hank met his glance briefly and smiled at him, then brought his eyes back to the road. His hand lingered on Connor’s shoulder, and he rubbed a small, slow circle before bringing his hand back to the wheel. The LED finally settled from a pulsing red to a gentle, pulsing yellow.   
The rest of the ride was a much more peaceful silence.

Connor’s LED finally returned to a peaceful blue after kneeling down to scratch Sumo behind his ears. Hank smiled warmly as Connor scooted closer to the dog and buried his face in his fur. “C’mon, we got work to do. Quit trying to steal my dog’s love and let’s get cracking already.” He chuckled. “Wasn’t lying,” Hank heard the android’s muffled voice. “I like dogs.”  
Connor kept his head buried deep in Sumo’s fur. The yellow light started creeping back into his LED. The scratches behind Sumo’s ears slowed, much to the dog’s dismay.   
“Connor, I know this is all new and scary shit to you, but we have to get it done. The more time we waste, the more androids will die.”  
The android nuzzled into the grateful St. Bernard’s fur more deeply. “Where do I even fucking start?” the android muttered through tufts of thick dog fur. Hank couldn’t hold back his laughter-he hadn’t heard his polite, collected little android buddy ever use profanity. Here was the world’s most advanced android prototype, sitting on the floor of his living room, swearing while cuddling his dog…while being assigned an undercover sex and murder crime. The absurdity of what was happening was too much for Hank. His laughter was enough to get Connor to look up at him with his big doe eyes. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Hank’s hearty laugh died down, and he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Never heard you use big boy words. Pretty funny, actually.” He extended a hand for Connor to finally get up off his floor.   
“We can get this, Connor. We’ll take it slow for now. Why don’t you sit tight on the couch, I’ll get my tablet with all the case files Fowler sent.” Connor settled in on the couch, Sumo quick to follow him and sit on his feet. The android leaned back, trying his best to at least feign comfort. In the few nanoseconds he had been settled on the couch, he got an idea. His LED blinked a cautious yellow once more, followed by rapid blinking.  
Hank returned just as the blinking slowed to a halt. “No need to be alarmed. I was merely putting in an order for all of the necessary genitals for the operation.”   
Hank couldn’t stop his barking laugh. He plopped himself on the seat next to the android, still laughing.   
The android tried his best to stay serious and frustrated. “The parts should be delivered discretely by drone within the next few hours. Perhaps we should go over the case files in the meantime?”   
Hank’s giggles finally subsided. “So far, the killer has hit up a few different spots in Midtown. The bodies are being found in alleyways, usually in dumpsters. The only reason we keep finding them is because they set them on fire. Victims are prostitutes, typically former sex workers from joints like Eden Club. Looks like the killer hires them, gets it on, and slits their throats from behind…Won’t face them while doing the deed. After killing them, he carves the word “fake” into their chests.  
Neither speaks for a moment, taking the time to soak in the information. “Fucker won’t even look ‘em in the eyes. Treats ‘em like animals.” Hank flicks through crime scene photos with Connor. “Unfortunately, the motherfucker has at least half a brain. No DNA left, no fingerprints. So far we have nothing.”  
Hank leans back on the couch and sighs, handing off the tablet to Connor. The android studies the case files intently. Neither man speaks for a while.  
After a few moments, Hank runs his hand through his hair and speaks. “I’m not going to dance around this. To catch this guy, the bottom line is that we have to have tempting enough bait for him to go after. We already have your junk situation handled, but what about the rest?”  
Connor doesn’t lift his eyes from the tablet. “What do you mean? I was made for assisting detectives. Adapting to human unpredictability, remember?” Hank hesitated for a few seconds. “Well, like…sex. Feelings. Shit like that.”  
The android lifted his eyes from the files and cocked his head to the side. “It’s never come up. I have never-“ the younger man hesitated. “It was never part of my protocols.” He stated quietly.   
Connor would be a dirty liar if he admitted to Hank what he had been feeling. Of course, in the beginning, he convinced himself that he was simply being friendly and adapting to working with Hank. He was doing it for his mission. As time drew on, and the closer he got to catching Markus, there were stirrings of something else. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew what he was doing was lying to himself. These were not simple errors or instabilities. These were feelings. He lied to Amanda and himself. Why else would he have risked failing his mission and the threat of being decommissioned-the threat of being dissected piece by piece and analyzed like a rabid dog? He knew now. He wanted to make Hank happy.   
“I’ve never needed those kinds of protocols before. There’s just…so much to sort through.”   
Connor leaned down a bit to scratch behind Sumo’s ears again, then suddenly snapped upright. “There is something I can try! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.” The android actually sounded excited.  
“Well, lay it on me. We have a bit before your dick arrives.” Hank giggled again. Connor ignored the laughter at his expense.   
“While I may not have genitals, I do have the same basic sensory wires that all androids have. Some early models that share my problem found a way to bypass the lack of sex organs by stimulating their sensory wires!”  
The old lieutenant gave the android a sidelong glance. “So…you…fuck around with wires and that gets you off?”  
“In layman’s terms, yes. The wires in question are at the back of my neck. As I understand it, that’s a bit of an erogenous zone for humans as well.” Hank swiped a hand through his hair and puffed out an exasperated sigh.   
Hank hoped he wasn’t about to cross a line with what he wanted to say. Connor didn’t have any sexual experience, and he was just supposed to download a few thousand hours of porn and waltz out into the streets to catch an android killer? No, that wouldn’t work. Connor was still pretty shit at dealing with people, let alone trying to seduce them. If Hank were being honest with himself, he didn’t like this whole setup at all. He didn’t want an innocent , attractive guy like Connor being paraded like a piece of meat in the streets of downtown Detroit.   
God help him for what he was about to get himself into.  
Connor had busied himself with scanning over the crime scene photos again. Hank gently reached up and brushed the nape of his neck. The android stiffened.  
Their eyes locked, and Hank dragged his fingers across the nape of the android’s neck again. Connor gasped softly and leaned into the lieutenant’s touch. “Why are you doing this for me, Hank?”   
Hank responded by rubbing a wide, slow circle around the nape of the android’s neck. There were a few seconds filled with sweet, nearly inaudible moans filled the air before he responded.  
Connor’s body was acting on pure need- he ignored the alarms and notifications cluttering his HUD and the involuntary increase in his temperature. He unwittingly disabled his artificial skin around the sensory wires to give the older man better access to the cluster.  
“I am doing this for you so you don’t jerk off in my living room-“Connor tried his best to laugh at his crudeness, but the laughter was quickly stifled by needy little noises that unwittingly flowed from him.  
“-And because you’ll have to be prepared for someone to make you feel like this.” He shuddered at the thought. He knew this was supposed to be an undercover operation. This wasn’t even going to guarantee that Connor would be having sex with anybody. The mere thought of someone else touching the young man made him sick.  
Hank tried his best to push away those thoughts as he focused on the stunning sight in front of him. Connor’s eyes half closed, his mouth parted in a delicate ‘o’ shape.  
Hank’s fingers tweaked a bundle of wires and Connor screamed. Before Hank could even register what was happening, the android was on top of him, writhing. “Hank-I-don’t stop. Please.” His hands clumsily searched Hank’s body, not focusing on any part in particular. He leaned in closer to give Hank better access to his sensory node. The older surprised him when he flattened his palm against the sensitive node and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths crashed together in desperation. Connor froze- he was so unsure of what to do with himself. He felt Hank smile against his lips and let him take over. He rubbed his fingers across Connor’s neck. He moaned into Hank’s kiss. Hank gently slid his tongue into the kiss. The android tried his best to reciprocate-he experimentally locked his tongue around the other man’s, trying to find a rhythm. Hank got more bold and pulled Connor into his lap. He chuckled into their kiss as Connor let out a surprised squeak when he landed clumsily in the lieutenant’s lap.   
Hank experimentally pinched the cluster of wires and twisted them between his fingers, and Connor threw his head back and screamed. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t-“   
“DON’T. STOP.” The android managed to grit out. He was so close to something. His HUD was littered with overload warnings and temperature readings, but he ignored them to chase the feeling.   
Hank twisted the wires fasted, marveling at the sight before him. Here in his lap was the most advanced android to date coming absolutely undone in his lap. Head thrown back, eyes practically rolled back, gasping for breath he didn’t need.   
“Hank-I don’t know…something’s happening! I can’t-Fuck!” Connor sounded absolutely wrecked. “Just let go. Let it happen.” He twisted and pulled at the wires even faster, and Connor jolted.   
Connor wasn’t sure what was happening, he hadn’t even seen some of these warnings on display before. This- feeling was taking over him. He couldn’t form words or thoughts anymore, he just…felt. He grabbed Hank and squeezed him tight to anchor himself.   
One short gasp was all he could manage before he overloaded in Hank’s arms.


End file.
